


Battlefield Bloom

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Miitopia
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crack, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette develop a bond for each other while they adventure with their fellow Mii shaped companions. But things aren't as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miitopia is a grand game and I suggest anyone reading this to go buy it because it's too good for its own... sake. Yeah.

"Does it hurt?" Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed Toadette's hair, with them out in the arid fields as they were battling against several rock monsters.

"Well... not when you rub it..." Toadette giggled as her eyes widened even further, clearly enjoying this moment as she and Dry Bowser had a strong bond with each other.

Kazooie sighed as she rolled her eyes, moving her feathery wings about as she was getting tired of this. "Are you two lovebirds gonna keep doing it, or are we going to kick some butt?"

"Kicking? I want to do some kicking!" Dawn exclaimed as she then kicked Dry Bowser, causing his armor to fall off as she began to laugh after her course of action.

Dry Bowser growled angrily as Toadette attacked Dawn, with Kazooie slapping her forehead with one of her wings as the rock enemies glanced at each other, not knowing what to make of this situation.

_"And, well, we defeated those rock monsters. Why did they have noses, I'll never know." Dry Bowser explained to his other team members as they were all camping out in the forest east of the castle during the gloomy night._

_Bill Wilson, everyone's favorite CIA agent from TDKR's plane scene, did his famous belt pose as he faced Dry Bowser. "...So, did you and Toadette ever, uh..."_

_Dry Bowser squinted his eyes in disgust. "Are you serious? No."_

_"Oh... that's a disappointment." Starfire commented as she was licking her cat paws due to wearing a cat suit._

_"I wanted to hear some saucy goodness." Bane stated as he was watching the fire rise from the flames at the campfire they had set up outside their big yellow tent.  
_

_"...what is wrong with you?" Dr. Hoshi stated as he was getting more wood for the campfire, being appalled at what was clearly being discussed while he was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

"Man... I hope Dry Bowser is okay," Toadette stated as she was shivering in the dark, with her, Dawn, and Kazooie having been separated from Dry Bowser by the will of the evil Dark Lord.

"I'm sure he'll be fine... right?" Dawn commented as she placed both of her hands on Toadette's shoulders, being also a bit frightened by the predicament that they were in.

Kazooie scoffed as she rolled her eyes, crossing her crimson red wings together, or at least attempting to do so as it was difficult for her since she was a feathered breegull bird. "Humph! Knowing this game, he's probably doing something stupid right now..."

"...Why did I agree to this again...?" Dry Bowser groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, being forced to drag Dr. Hoshi behind him as he was a tank, with the two reptiles currently in the Fairy Forest.

"Because you're the defense of this team and I'm the offense," Dr. Hoshi stated calmly while he was relaxing on a yellow box, the purple raptor scientist occasionally opening his eyes as he was taking pleasure in not having to do any hard work.


End file.
